Circumferential matrix bands and the use of matrix bands are well known and widely utilized in restorative dentistry.
The main problem with the prior art is that circumferential bands either require tensioners to be left in place during the restoration procedure to retain the tension on the matrix band, or the band is tensioned into a barrel-type feature. In both cases the restoration procedure is restricted by the presence of the tensioning device.
A dental matrix retainer is a mechanical device that clamps the matrix band and fixes it around the tooth during tooth restoration. It usually consists of a main body element and a head element. The matrix band is fitted through the head element and the main body provides for the tightening of the matrix band around the tooth. As suggested above, the problem with the prior art is that matrix band retainers are left attached to the circumferential band during the restoration and are a source of interference to the dentist.